


Hell on earth

by Tsukikage_simp1109



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikage_simp1109/pseuds/Tsukikage_simp1109
Summary: It all started with Oikawa making a group chat to vent about his crush on Iwaizumi... how did it get to this???
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Hell on earth

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames:  
> urANUS-Oikawa  
> The pretty one-akaashi  
> Go away-kenma  
> Emo thotty-kags  
> Slope bangs-shirabu  
> Mom-suga  
> Emo mom-semi  
> Baby bear-kogane  
> Mama bear-moniwa  
> The dumb twin-atsumu  
> Creampuff-yahaba  
> In 4k/high af-suna

_Oikawa made a group_

_Oikawa added 9 people_

_Oikawa named the group pretty setters_

_Oikawa changed his name to urANUS_

urANUS: Hello fellow setters!

Kageyama: What the fucketh do you want

urANUS: thats no way to talk to your senpai now is it

Kenma: how tf do you have my number?

akaashi:^

semi:^

shirabu:^

suga:^

urANUS: you too suga T-T

urANUS: you guys hurt me

Suga: what do you want oikawa?

urANUS: well…

urANUS: 1) I wanted to make a gc with all of the setters

Suna: but im not a setter

urANUS: 2) i want tea

Suna: now i know why im here

Kageyama: why do i have a feeling thats not the only reason you did this

urANUS: well, since you asked tobio :)

Kenma: oh shit

Akaashi: he used proper grammar

Kenma: we out!

_Akaashi and Kenma have left the chat_

_urANUS has added akaashi and kenma to the chat_

Akaashi: fuck

urANUS: anyways :D

urANUS: i also want to vent about my crush

Kageyama: nope

Everyone else:^

_Everyone is offline_

urANUS: damn...


End file.
